A New Life
by runs-with-vamps
Summary: Alice and Jasper find each other and Alice teaches Jasper the 'ways of the Cullens'.First Fanfic...Please R&R..rated T just in case
1. The Vision

**A New Life**

Chapter 1: The Vision

APOV:

EW . . . this place stunk. But not as much as the people. I mean seriously. Have they ever heard of a little thing called a shower? I glanced once more toward the door without any hope left. What had happened, he should be here by now. The man at the counter finished pouring some guy's beer and he came over to offer me one. I didn't accept. Why would I take anything from him? His big hands were covered in dirt and stuff I really didn't want to know what was. Gross. Ug this place needs a ladi . . . no I take that back. It needs my touch. I looked one last time and stopped. He was there slowly walking in the door. Finally after months of waiting he's here. I hopped off of my bar stool and started walking toward him.

"_You've kept me waiting a long time" _I said.

"_I'm a sorry ma'am" he replied bowing his head._

I looked him up and down. Yes, it was definitely him. I couldn't forget that face anywhere. And his beautiful blonde hair. I was so relieved. I figured after that long there was no way he was ever going to show up, instead I had found myself thinking about the alternatives like what could have happened to him? I reached out and grabbed his hand knowing he probably thinks I'm crazy and not caring. I was just happy he was here. As we're walking out of the bar, I glance up at his face and the look there almost stops me in my tracks. He didn't look confused like I expected, he looked happy. Genuinely happy. As we got out the door, he paused. Now he was confused but it couldn't cover up the happiness that was radiating from him.

"Wait! Who are you?"He paused, but left his hand in mine so he must not be too overly confused. I understood the reason for his confusion at once. My eyes had no trace of the red he was used to. Only the liquid golden color that came from a diet of animals instead of people, but he couldn't smell the blood that isn't running through my veins.

"I'm like you . . . except a little different."

"What do you mean a little different?"

"We can't talk here . . . we have to go somewhere more private" I begged him with my eyes, knowing that, if he wanted to, he could leave right then and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He won't though. I'd already seen me explaining everything to him. It'd be just like a rerun for me. He nodded his head and followed me back to the apartment complex I'd been staying in.

As soon as we got there, the questions began, as I assumed they would. The first question wasn't what I expected though.

The second we were both through the door he was asking "What happened to your eyes? Why aren't they like mine?"

I sighed and began explaining what I'd seen, pausing to explain about my visions, from seeing the Cullens and their strange diet to seeing him wandering alone. When I finished, I looked up and saw a million questions in his eyes. They were ruby around the edges getting darker toward the middle. It has been a long time since I've seen eyes like that.

"These . . . Cullens . . . is it really possible for us to live like that?" He looked so hopeful, like he was feeling bad for the necessity of killing innocent people.

"I think so. Ever since I saw that I've been trying to do as they do. I think I've managed pretty well. It's difficult though. It takes more self control then I believed I had. Especially to be around people." I glanced up at him once more but I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Do you think . . . Well, do you think you could help me? Be like them I mean?"

"Yea . . . but it takes a lot of time to get good at being around people. You'll have to be patient." I have to warn him of how difficult it actually is to resist the blood of people. "You can't slip when you're around anyone so we'll have to hunt every other day or so. . . . "

"'Kay" He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. He looked so determined like he was ready to do whatever it takes. So we went from there. He looked very thirsty so I knew I couldn't put off hunting for much longer. I'm just waiting for the time to be right.

Several days later I looked at his eyes and realized I can't put off the hunting trip any longer. They were solid black and I could see the restraint it was taking him from sneaking out to someone else's house to feed. And I could see how the thought of that horrified him. We will have to go tonight before it gets out of his control and he attacks without conscious thought. Shortly after I decided to take him hunting tonight, I had a vision.

_It was dark. I saw him walking beside me, his eyes still that dark red-ish black-ish color. All the sudden he froze, his head turning to the east. Then he took off. I tried following him but by the time I got there, it was too late. He was perched over her, blood dripping down his face, her face paler then ours. She was dead. As the wildness left his eyes he saw what had happened and he looked at me. If it was possible for him to cry, he would've been crying right then. He was horrified. I walked over and checked to see if she had a pulse and couldn't find one. She was really dead. And Jasper had killed her. _

.Seconds later my eyes flashed open and flickered to where Jasper was sitting, now just inches away. "No. . . . that won't happen it can't" I mumbled to myself.

"What did you see? What happened?"

I couldn't take it. I broke down. There was no way that would happen. I would make sure of it. But I couldn't tell him. I was trying to build his self-esteem not tear it down and if he knew it would only make him feel bad. "I know something's wrong. I can feel it. You're worry I mean." He said in a weird voice.

That made me stop for a second. "What do you mean you can 'feel my worry'?"


	2. A sixth sense

1**Chapter 2: A Sixth Sense**

**A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update . . . im not really sure where im going with it so it's just kinda going and writing itself. And band practice starts on Monday but I'll still try to keep up with it . . . **

**Disclaimer: sadly . . . I don't own twilight . . . but it's probably a good thing I don't because I wouldn't ever have made it as good as it is.**

He sighed. "How do I explain" he mumbled to himself, so low I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to hear it. Then he seemed to regain his composure. " I know it's kind of weird, but whenever I'm around people . . . or . . . vampires . . . I can sense what there feeling . . . a sixth sense if you will. And I can change it. Make them feel anything. For example, I could calm down a mob or make a bunch of monks really angry. It's kind of weird."

"Why didn't you tell me before? When I was explaining everything?" I could feel the hurt on my face and tried to get control of it before he noticed. But I saw the look in his eyes and then I realized I hadn't managed to.

" I didn't know how to. I know how crazy it sounds and I didn't want to scare you off." He mumbled the last part and looked sad . . . like he thought it might still scare me off.

" Don't worry, you wouldn't be able to scare me off if you tried."

" Not even if I tried really hard?" he laughed and I joined in. His laughter is contagious. Maybe it has to do with his funky gift. I didn't mind though, I liked laughing with him.

"Sorry, not even then" I managed to struggle out through my fit of giggling.

He managed to control himself long enough to let out an "Aw man" then he feigned disappointment for half a second and then lost it again. He went back into his uncontrollable fit which, of course, just made me laugh harder.

" We probably need to go hunting tonight. You're beginning to look thirsty." That was an understatement. He looked like he might be ready to die if he didn't eat soon. Well . . . maybe that's an overstatement. Either way, he was getting really thirsty.

" . . . 'Kay." He replied, mumbling. He looked worried. "Cullen style?" He questioned me.

"Of course. Its really not that bad though . . . You'll see" My thoughts flicked back to the vision. What would I do if that happened? Jasper looked questioningly at me and I remembered what he could do. Crap, I have to keep my emotions better under control. No, I would not think about what if . . . I would instead focus on how to prevent it in the first place. I could stay close enough by his side that I could stop him before he even had a chance to turn in that direction. I would not . . . could not let this happen. He would feel horrible afterwards. Even then, I realized I would have to keep tabs on him to make sure he didn't run off or do anything to himself.

By now it was dark, and late enough for no human to be able to see us. I went and got Jasper out of the tiny living room and told him it was time.

As we walked at human speed out the door, I glanced at his eyes, dark scarlet, and wondered how long they would remain that way.


End file.
